We'll Remember
by jazzlover16
Summary: It's a story about Simple Plan and a girl who has a bad life because of Pierre and then she meets David and falls in love with him


Hi I'm Stacie and I'm sitting on my couch eating ice cream with eye liner down my cheeks

Hi I'm Stacie and I'm sitting on my couch eating ice cream with eye liner down my cheeks. Want to know why because last week my ugly,fat,small dick,asshole of a boyfriend broke up with me because I wasn't his type so I been eating take out and not cleaning my house or cleaing myself well I have shorta have. I usllay clean my house but it is dirty.

''Stacie you here'' my best friend Katie said.

''Yeah I'm in the living room'' I said.

''Where's that'' Seb said.

''Shut it Seb'' I said. they came into the living room.

''We should put a profile of you on one of those match things'' Seb said.

''What are you doing here anyway'' I asked.

''To get you up to go to practice with me now up to the shower and seb go in her room'' Katie said.

''For what and is it clean'' Seb said/asked.

''Clothes and yes I stay down here'' I said getting up. I went in the shower,got dressed,brsuhed my teeth and hair and put my eye liner on.

''Lets go'' Katie said handing me my pink and blue converse. We got in Seb's car and drove to Chuck's.

''I don't want to see Pierre'' I whined.

''It's not band practice it's our weekly get together and Pierre is with'' Seb said but didn't finish. We got to Chuck's. Pat,Chuck and Jeff was there but wow the other guy wow. He had black silky hair, black emo glasses, 2 piercings in each ear,lip ring and nose ring. He has nice musles. He wears eyeliner and he has a nice ass.

''Stacie meet David,David meet Stacie'' Chuck said.

''Hi'' David said.

''Hi'' I said.

''Wanna watch a movie'' Pat asked.

''Yeah'' we said. Chuck put 5 DVDs down and told me to pick one. Everyone but David pointed to the middle. By the way I'm next to him on Chuck's love seat. I picked the one in the middle.

''You have just picked Boogyman'' Chuck said.

''Mommy'' I said. The movie started. Everyone knows I hate scary movies. So I had my eyes coverd my eyes at some spots and screamed at others.

''Are you scared'' david asked. I nodded my head.

''Come here'' david said. He opend one arm so I could move closers. I did.

''Thanks'' I said. He just smile. Man that smile is hot. I think I fell asleep. I think David did too.

''Awww how cute'' I heard Pat say. I opend my eyes and I noticed I was laying down and some one's arms around me. I looked up and saw David. I smiled.

''David up and at em'' I said slapping his ass.

''What huh why'' David said.

''Cuz my ride is leaving adn I'm tried'' I said. He unwarped his arms and I got out.

''wanna go out some time'' david asked.

''Yeah'' I said then left. I got to my house and started cleaning by time I was done it was midnight. I went upstairs and fell asleep.

!David's POV!

I got to Chuck's since he was in the same band I was in and I joined Simple pLan. I was sitting and talking to Chuck when this hot blonde with blue streaks in her hair. She was just my type. nice ass.

''Stacie meet david,David meet Stacie'' Chuck said.

''Hi'' I said.

''Hi'' Stacie saod.

''Wanna watch a movie'' Pat asked.

''yeah we all said. Chuck made Stacie pick. Everyone pointed to the middle and Stacie picked it.

''You have just picked Boogyman'' Chcuk said.

''Mommy'' Stacie said. She coverd hr eyes at some parts and screamed at others.

''Are you scared'' I asked. She just nodded.

''Come here'' I said opening one of my arms so she can get closer. She moved closer.

''Thanks'' she said. I just smiled. She fell asleep so I layed us down and fell asleep on the love seat. I heard Pat say something.

''David up and at em'' Stacie said then she slapped my ass.

''What huh why'' I said.

''cuz my ride is leaving and I'm tried'' Stacie said. I unwarped my arms and she got out and stood up.

''Wanna go out sometime'' I asked.

''Yeah'' Stacie said and left.

''Ok now the rest of you leave'' CHuck said. I left and went home and cleaned.

!Stacie's POV!

''Why'' I heard Pierre's voice and I threw my alarm clock up against the wall.

''Yep she still hates him'' I heard Katie say.

''Yeah I do. David is so so so betther then what's his face'' I said.

''How long did you stay up til cleaning.''

''Midnight.''

''Practice soon.'' I jumped out of bed. I took a quick shower and looked for something nice.

''Can I help you'' Katie asked.

''Please.''

''How bout this.'' Katie held up and tank top that had level 27 on it and a nice pair of black dickies.

''Thank you'' I said. I got dressed. then put my eye liner on. When I was done I put my hair up. I put my shoes on and I was half way to my car. I'll walk.

''Come on katie'' I said half way down the street. Katie was on the street before Chuck's street when I was on his street and almost to his house.

''Where's Katie'' Seb asked.

''Way down there. Now I'm heading down to Chuck's basment'' I said. Good Pierre aint here yet.

''Hey Stacie you look nice'' David said.

''Thanks'' I said.

''Just kiss her already'' they said. david did.

''Shall we join them Se'' Katie started to say but was cut off.

''Hey. What the fuck'' Pierre said. me and david pulled away and Pierre weren't with that bitch.

''Hi umm what's your name oh yeah ass hole'' I said.

''Stacie talk now'' Pierre said.

''Why I'm not yours any more so I don't have too'' I said.

''NOW.'' I was kinda scared. So I went to him. Once we got upstairs he pushed me up against the wall.

''What the fuck are you doing with him'' Pierre said angrly.

''Like I said I'm not yours any more so I can do whatever the fuck I want'' I said. bad move next thing I know where in the spare room and Pierre is on top of me.

''Stop please Pierre.'' He put on a condom and thrusted into me hard. He kept going and I was crying.

''Stop now Pierre.''

''Shut up.'' A few more minutes later he came in me. He got dressed. I didn't stay for the rest of band practice I went some where to think. I went to the park. I went over to the swings and sat down on one of them. I haven't done this in a along time. I pulled out my razor and cut 3 times.

''Stacie'' I heard David say.

''leave me alone''I said.

''No I wanna talk'' David said. That was eight years ago. Now I'm 31 and married to david with 1 kid. Katie is married to Seb with twins. Simple Plan is recording their 7th record. So David is gone right after our 8 year old daughter Roxy goes to school. Yes I still cut and Pierre threatend me one time but if never happend.

''katie I'm heading upstairs real quick'' I said.

''Ok'' katie said. I went upstairs to mine and David's room and locked the door. I turned on the DVD camrea.

''Hey everyone if your watching this I'm dead. I'm sorry I just can't take what Pierre does to me. He threatends me,rapes me,beats me and acts like I'm still his. David I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner what he does. I was scared. Roxy I'm sorry I'm not going to be here for your birthdays,first date,prom,gradutation,your wedding and your first kid. I really wanted to be there. I'm crying saying this because it is my finale goodbyes. I love you Roxy and David I'll miss you two the most. Seb make sure David doesn't do anything stuipd. I love you Seb your my best friend. Holly and Erin aunty is very sorry that you won't ever get to see me again. I love both of you. katie my best friend. You were like a sister to me and this must make you feel bad. But I'm not taking Pierre's shit any more so sorry I love you sis. Chuck don't ever change if you do my soul well kick your ass hard and you well know it is me love you. Jeff Jeff Jeff bald but cool at least you don't have to worry about loosing you hair. I wished I could talked to you about Pierre but I couldn't sorry. You can tell everyone what I told you now. Love you. pat please take the camrea out of your hands and I'll be happy up in heaven. Love you Patty Cakes. Pierre you caused me to do this I hate you. This goes to everyone but Pierre. I love you and take care of yourselfs'' I said then blew a kiss to the camrea. Then I shut it off. I took the DVD and put it in a case with a letter. In it says why I did it and to keep and eye on David and to watch the DVD and I said a little more stuff to David in a different one. I wrote 'Guys' on the case. I went to the bathroom and cut so deep I would die fast with a knife. Soon I saw black and I stopped breathing and my heart stopped. I'm gone for good.

!Katie's POV!

When Stacie didn't come down I got worried so I went upstairs. When I got to Stacie and David's room the door was locked. They had a key for there door. Don't ask why. I opened the door. I went to the bathroom and saw Stacie surrounded by blood. I called 911 and then David.

!David's POV!

I knew something was up when I left when I gave Stacie a kiss. I saw sadness in her eyes. My cell went off. Wanna know the ring tone its you and me by lifehouse our wedding song.

''Hello'' I said.

''David'' Katie said/cried.

''Katie whats wrong'' I asked.

''Stacie killed herself'' katie cried. I just dropped then phone and started crying. Chuck picked up my phone and started talking while Seb was trying to calm me down.

''Ok we'll see you soon. we'll get Holly,Erin and roxy see ya soon Kate'' Chuck said.

''She's not gone no she's not Katie's playing'' I said.

''david it's real she's gone for good'' Seb said. Everyone was sad but Pierre. After I calmed down a bit we went to the school.

''Can you call Roxy Desrosiers and Holly and Erin lefebvre down'' I said.

''yep'' Ms.H said ''We'll Roxy Desrosiers and the Lefebvre twins please come down to the office.'' I say down with Chuck trying to calm me down.

''Daddy,Uncle's what are you doing here'' Holly asked.

''Daddy what's wrong why are you and Uncle Seb crying'' Roxy asked.

''Roxy,sweetie sit down please'' I said. She sat down next to me.

''Your mom is never coming back'' I said.

''She left us where she go so I can see her'' Roxy said/asked.

''She's dead you can't see her again'' I said. roxy started crying. I had to pick her up. we went home and I couldn't go in. There was police cars and a ambulence.

''I can't go in'' I said. Katie came out with a DVD case crying.

''I found this and they found older scars on her wrist and there bringing her body down'' katie said. After she said that they came down with Stacie's body. They stopped infront of me. I gave her one more kiss. Then they took her away. I went right in to find paper and wrote down a song. It was going to be my last song I write and it is going to use just a bass. I got it done.

'"We should see what's on this DVD'' Pat said. We put it in.

''Hey everyone if your watching this I'm dead. I'm sorry I just can;t take what Pierre does to me. He threathends me,rapes me,beats me and acts like I'm still his. David I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared'' Stacie said. I pused it and walked over to Pierre.

''You made her do this you fucking made her kill herself if it weren't for you she would still be here you asshole'' I said and punched him. I kept hitting him over and over.

''Daddy stop it please'' Roxy said. I stopped and just broke down.

''David lets watch the rest of this'' Chuck said.

''Just leave me alone'' I said. I felt Roxy put her arms around me.

''Daddy look at me please'' roxy said. Roxy had blonde hair,blue eyes like Stacie. hell she looked like Stacie.

''I know Uncle Pierre did that to mommy but you don;t have to ddo that. He is your band mate and your friend but what would mommy say if she saw you do that'' Roxy said/asked.

''She would get mad at me and I would of slepton the couch and said the same thing you said'' I said.

''I miss her too but I still won't hurt any one.''

''I'm sorry baby.''

''Your forgiven.'' we unpaused it and watched the rest.

''Roxy I'm sorry I'm not going to be here for your birthdays,first date,prom,gradutation,your wedding and your first kid. I really wanted to be there. I'm crying saying this because it is my finale goodbyes. I love you Roxy and David I'll miss you two the most. Seb make sure David doesn't do anything stuipd. I love you Seb your my best friend. Holly and Erin aunty is very sorry that you won't ever get to see me again. I love both of you. katie my best friend. You were like a sister to me and this must make you feel bad. But I'm not taking Pierre's shit any more so sorry I love you sis. Chuck don't ever change if you do my soul well kick your ass hard and you well know it is me love you. Jeff Jeff Jeff bald but cool at least you don't have to worry about loosing you hair. I wished I could talked to you about Pierre but I couldn't sorry. You can tell everyone what I told you now. Love you. pat please take the camrea out of your hands and I'll be happy up in heaven. Love you Patty Cakes. Pierre you caused me to do this I hate you. This goes to everyone but Pierre. I love you and take care of yourselfs'' Stacie said. Everyone cried. Everyone left but Seb,katie and the twins. Stacie did tell Seb to watch me.

!Next day!

''Guys'' I said.

''Yeah David'' they said.

''I wrote a song but I want to sing it with only my bass.''

''That's fine'' Chuck said. Chuck,Katie,Seb,the twins and Roxy are the onlt ones that read it. I went into the booth with my bass and started singin.

''We'll remember your smile, it brightend up everyones day, we'll remember your laugh'' I sang the rest. Seb cried.

''You wrote that about Stacie didn't you'' Seb said. I nodded.

''I'm gonna play it at her funreal'' I said. The funreal is a day after tomorrow. The wake is tomorrow. the first person I ever loved is gone. I still don't believe it still. I need to be with her so after the funreal the day after I'm going to join her. I wrote a note telling Roxy she is going to live with Seb and Katie.

!Next Day!

Today is the wake.

''Daddy I want mommy I need her'' Roxy cried.

''I know sweetie but we can't bring her back'' I said. We are almost to the place. I hate people giving me 'I'm so sorry david and Roxy that you lost Stacie' and more shit. When Denise came up to me she hugged me.

''Want me take Roxy'' she asked.

''I need her right now and she needs me and I hope this is the last time I have to go to a funreal. When Wayne died Stacie needed me she cried and cried til she fell asleep'' I said.

''Ok'' she sad. Everyone had tears in their eyes. I stayed there just sitting and stareing and crying.

''wait Uncle Seb we gotta wait for daddy'' Roxy said.

''Go and get him'' Seb said.

''Can you come with me daddy needs his best friend'' roxy said.

''Ok. Katie I'll be right there after we get Dave'' Seb said. I heard them sit down.

''Come on daddy I'm hungery'' Roxy said,

''Dave don't let her starve and don't me me drag you'' Seb said. I got up. I followed them to the car.

!Next day!

I'm sitting here getting ready to play the song.

''David come on up'' Chuck said. I stood up.

''This is for Stacie'' I said. I started singing. When I was dont everyone said ti was great while they were crying. I was the last person up so now we bary her. We got to the spot and I broke down. But I was thinking tomorrow Stacie i'm joining you. The peacher said sone words and people put flowers on her casket. When everyone left I was still there.

''See you soon'' I said then left.

!Next day!

''Guys I'll be back I gotta go to the bathroom'' I said.

''Ok'' Jeff said. I went into the bathroom.. When I got in there I took out the knife out the one Stacie killed herself with. I cut deep and then passed out.

''David'' Stacie said. I just smiled. I'm where I belong.

!No ones POV!

Seb found David and called 911 but it was too late David was dead. After his funreal Simple Plan had a concert and they deactied to Stacie and David. They played every song even the song david wrote which Seb sang and played bass for. All the fans were sad. Roxy is now married with 2 kids named after her mom and dad and the twins are off at college and it has been 21 years since David and Stacie died.

The end


End file.
